magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ZX Computing Issue 4
December 1982/January 1983 issue which cost £1.75. News News Headlines - 5 pages (80-84) *Rival systems grow - (80) *The Japanese invasion - (80) *Oye, Oric - (80) *Dragon bites hard - (81) *Whither Binatone? - (81) *School Support - (81) *Taking control - (81) *Big growth predicted - (81) *Going to school - (82) *Press and tell - (82) *New Microfair venue a success - (82) *Making the most of tape - (82) *Did I say that? - (83) *Machine code test tool - (83) *ROM-based books - (83) *Getting jobs - (83) *Spectrum book explosion - (83) *Sinclair village proves a hit at the PCW show - (83) *User's clubs - (84) *Footy pools - (84) *Expandable RAM - (84) Reviews Reader Reviews Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Welcome: The times they are a-changin' - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (8) : Editor Tim Hartnell looks at the changes occuring in the low price computer market, and previews the contents of this bumper issue of ZX Computing. Letters - 3 pages (9-11) Programming Skills: Stretching Your Spectrum - 5 pages (15-19) : Dilwyn Jones, who has written several articles on making the most of the ZX81, now turns his attention to the Spectrum. This article will show you how to get the best out of your Spectrum. Mastering Machine Code On Your Spectrum - 3 pages (27-29) : In the last issue of ZX Computing, Toni Baker, author of 'Mastering Machine Code on Your ZX81, opened up the topic of machine code on the Spectrum. Here, she continues the discussion, concluding her venture into the realms of registers, addresses and other mysteries. Technique: Making Sense of Bubble Sorting - 2 pages (30-31) : Many programmers have used bubble sort subroutines to get the contents of an array into order. Few of those who've used the routine could explain how it works. Mike Biddell, Tamworth, Staffordshire, takes on the task of making it all clear. What's it All About Michael? - 2 pages (52-53) : Mike Salem head of the zx business software firm Hilderbay, takes on the difficult task of explaining what a computer really is, and how it works. He also takes a look at the use of discs and cassettes for external memory. Books: Spectrum Rules The Waves - 3 pages (54-56) : Every publisher in the UK seems to have discovered the Spectrum, so there is sure to be a bumper crop of reading matter for Spectrum owners in the coming months. Start Here: First steps in programming — on the Spectrum - 2 pages (58-59) : Martin Wren-Hilton and Tim Hartnell outline a couple of exercises in programming, if you've never touched a computer before you bought your Spectrum. Education: On Your Marks - 4 pages (61-64) : ON YOUR MARKS is a suite of educational programs for children aged six to 10. Written for the 16K ZX81, the programs aim to make the maximum use of the graphics capabilities of the computer. DIY: Adding a tape counter - 1 page (65) : It can be difficult to find programs on cassette when you have a number of them on the same cassette, and no tape counter on your recorder. Nick Pearce took the D.I.Y. approach to the problem. A Little Bug - 2 pages (74-75) : When you're tired of BASIC, you may turn to machine code. Paul Holmes looks at a number of 'tools' to help you with entering and running machine code. Controlling Your Cash - 2 pages (89-90) : A useful selection of business aids for the home and office, including a personal banking system and programs for VAT and book-keeping. Number crunching on your Spectrum and ZX81 - 3 pages (99-101) : Dr Frank O'Hara has a look at what is really going on inside the ZX computers while they are carrying out arithmetic operations. He says he has discovered some programming weaknesses in the ROM, and even 'the occasional outright blunder'. Display File: POKEing into the Spectrum display - 2 pages (112-113) : For those of us who were used to POKEing fast-moving graphics into ZX81 display file, the organisation of the spectrum display takes a lot of getting used to. Robert Erskine, head of the Cambridge-based software firm Microgame Simulations suggests it is not as bad as it seems Squeezing it all into 1K - 2 pages (118-119) : Many articles have been published about saving precious bytes on the 1K ZX81. Adam Waring has delved deeper into the subject than most, and here presents a summary of all the worthwhile memory-saving hints. He illustrates his discoveries with three programs which show just how much can be squeezed into the unforgiving RAM. Hardware Review: Getting into Print properly - 3 pages (121-123) : Tim Langdell looks at Capital computer's print interface which allows you to add 'proper' printers to the ZX81, Data-assettes tape control system ZX99, and the Z-XTRA by Cirrus which provides a 16K RAM extension, and a series of extra facilities in an EPROM. Machine Specifications - 3 pages (127-129) Type-Ins A Pair of Zippy Road Runners - 1 page (13) :ZX81 programs often run, just as they are, when typed into a Spectrum. But usually the effort of adding a little colour and sound is worthwhile. Talking Turkey - 1 page (14) :This program has decided that although the English language does not exist, some of its rules do. Code Programs: Life in Machine Code - 4 pages (22-25) : in the last issue of ZX COMPUTING we discussed John Conway's game of LIFE, and gave a sample program in BASIC to run the LIFE process. From Epsom, K B Cusson has sent us a fine program to run LIFE — in machine code. The speed of this program is most impressive, as are the results. All in All You're Just Another Brick - 3 pages (33-35) : Adam waring, from Hull, has sent us two programs which he believes are the best he has ever written — THE WALL and SURROUND, in THE WALL you have to try and demolish the wall, before it demolishes you. SURROUND pits you against an intelligent ZX81, as you try to draw lines around each other. Three Dimensional Cubes on the ZX81 - 2½ pages (37-39) : Luc De Jaeger, from Slotendries, Belgium, has discovered a way to get representations of three-D cubes on the ZX81. He explains his method, which uses a 'selfmade television screen worksheet'. Fancy a Drop of Bubbly - 2 pages (41-42) : Paul Holmes has written two great versions of the program LEMONADE STAND. One fits within 1K, and the other version, which has many more features, demands extra RAM. Spiralling into graphics - 1½ pages (43-44) : Keith Hewson, of Hornsea, has developed a fascinating Spirograph program for the 16K ZX81 — which even allows 'impossible' patterns to be generated. Wage Control for a Small Firm - 4 pages (46-49) : From Abingdon, Alan Beadle sent us this program which has been used in a small hardware shop owned by Alan and his two brothers. Dazzling Displays - 2 pages (66-67) : Richard Wright shares a machine code routine to clear the ZX81 screen of any character you specify, and Paul Holmes shows us just how exciting the output of the spectrum can be. ZX80 Fights Back! - 2 pages (70-71) : lan Turtle has contributed two fine ZX80 programs, which prove you can still do a lot with the pilot of the Sinclair fleet. The third great ZX80 program comes from Andrew Haslam. The Winners: Train Entries Steam In - 3 pages (86-88) : In the last issue of ZX Computing, we outlined our competition. You were asked to write a 1K ZX81 BASIC program, which had something to do with trains (!), to win either a printer, or one of five sets of the great Psion/Sinclair software. Starting off at the sharp end - 2 pages (91-92) : EXECUTION and ANAGRAMS are two great word games written by Paul Toland for the 16K ZX81. if you haven't got a 16K pack, there's no need to feel left out, as Dilwyn Jones' game CRASHER fits happily within 1K. Snakes alive in outer space - 3 pages (95-97) : Snakes terrorise humans in the movie Conan the Barbarian, adding to the general air of mayhem and fear in the film, in these three programs written for the Spectrum by Paul Toland of Derry, Northern Ireland, the beasties to fear are snakes, aliens and hidden landmines. Getting stuck into the maze - 3 pages (103-105) : From deepest Gloucestershire (Cheltenham, in fact), Tudor Costigan conjures up a maze, and puts you in control of MAZE-MAN. Board games for your computer - 3 pages (106-108) : In the last issue of ZX Computing, editor Tim Hartnell explained one way of writing board games for computer use. Here, he takes the topic a little further, and gives you two board games with full screen displays for the 16K 2X81. Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Helen Bruff External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews